Still Warm
by fckbyeolous
Summary: Jimin benar-benar tidak pernah membiarkan Yoongi kedinginan. Bagaimanapun caranya. / YoonMin / MinYoon / BTS FF / [Jim!Seme]


Hari begitu mendung. Sial bagi Yoongi yang tidak membawa payung hari ini. Padahal biasanya Yoongi selalu menyediakan payung lipat diranselnya.

Menghembuskan nafas, Yoongi mengusap-usap lengannya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Ia tidak benci hujan, tetapi ia benci dingin.

Yoongi menengadah melihat langit mendung. Andai saja Jimin ada disini bersamanya, ia akan merasa lebih aman dan tentunya ia akan merasa hangat.

Satu persatu rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan dibumi. Yoongi mundur beberapa langkah agar terlindungi oleh atap halte. Ya, saat ini ia sedang menunggu bus untuk mengantar Yoongi keapartement mungilnya.

Dihalte hanya ada Yoongi, tak ada orang lain yang mengalami nasib sama sepertinya. Hal itu membuat Yoongi benar-benar tidak nyaman. Ia tidak suka sendiri.

Yoongi mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan menghubungi Jimin atau tidak. Karena jika ia menghubungi Jimin sekarang, ia takut akan menganggu Jimin. Terakhir kali Jimin mengirim pesan jika ia sedang ada rapat dikantornya.

Akhirnya Yoongi menghela nafas. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Jimin. Ia tahu saat ini Jimin sedang sibuk dan ia tidak ingin menjadi penganggu. Jimin sudah pusing dengan masalah kantornya dan Yoongi tidak ingin menambah beban Jimin.

Sekali lagi Yoongi mengusap lengannya. Dingin kembali menusuk kulitnya. Untungnya Yoongi memakai baju kaos berlengan panjang, ia cukup bersyukur karena itu cukup membantu. Walaupun dingin masih saja menyerang kulitnya.

Ponsel yang masih digenggaman Yoongi berdering. Panggilan telpon dari Jimin. Yoongi menjilat bibirnya yang kering sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telpon dari Jimin.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Kau dimana Hyung? Hujan sangat deras, aku takut kau kedinginan."

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jimin yang terdengar begitu khawatir. "Kau sedang dikantor? Apa rapatnya sudah selesai?"

"Ya dan belum. Jangan bertanya disaat aku bertanya sayang."

Yoongi terkekeh. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jim. Jangan meninggalkan rapat hanya untuk menanyai keadaanku."

Jimin terdengar berdecak. "Aku selalu khawatir padamu, kau tahu?"

"Iya iya, aku tahu Park Jimin. Sekarang kembali kerapatmu atau aku tidak akan berbicara padamu lagi Jim."

Yoongi hendak memutus sambungan ketika Jimin kembali bersuara. "Tunggu dulu Hyung!"

Yoongi mengerjap. "Ya? Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Jawab Jimin. "Dimana kau sekarang?"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. "Aku sedang–" ia menjeda kalimatnya, "Diapartement."

Jimin terdengar diam diseberang sana. Lalu tiba-tiba berujar, "Kau berbohong."

"Tidak, aku tidak."

"Kau menjeda kalimatmu tadi!"

Yoongi berdecak, "Tidak Jim, aku tidak menjeda kalimatku!"

"Kau melakukan itu tadi! Katakan yang sebenarnya, kau dimana?"

"Aku diapartement. Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

Jimin menghela nafas diseberang sana. "Baiklah, aku akan tahu jika kau berbohong Hyung." Ucap Jimin lalu memutus sambungan.

Yoongi mendengus. Ia akhirnya memasukkan ponsel kekantongnya dengan gestur kesal. Tetapi baru beberapa saat, ponselnya kembali berdering.

Dari Jimin lagi. Walaupun masih kesal dengan Jimin yang seenaknya menuduhnya berbohong–walaupun ia benar–tetapi Yoongi tetap menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa lagi Jim?" Jawab Yoongi ketus.

"Kau kedinginan?" Suara Jimin terdengar sangat khawatir, membuat Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Tidak."

"Aku melacak GPS mu." Jimin menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Yoongi hanya diam beberapa saat. Ia dapat mendengar Jimin menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk melanjutkan rapat.

"Hyung. Kenapa hanya diam?" Suara Jimin kembali terdengar setelah Yoongi mendengar pintu tertutup diseberang sana.

"Maaf." Cicit Yoongi. "Aku hanya takut akan menganggumu. Kau seorang CEO dan kau sedang mengadakan rapat. Jika aku mengatakan aku terjebak disini, kau pasti akan meninggalkan rapat lagi."

Jimin mengerang diseberang sana, "Lalu kau pikir rapat bodoh itu lebih penting dari keadaanmu? Aku pasti sudah gila jika mengabaikan kekasihku sendiri!"

"Tapi Jim, kau tidak perlu meninggalkan rapatmu. Aku bisa menunggu sampai rapatmu selesai."

"Dan sebelum rapatku selesai, kau sudah mati kedinginan, begitu?"

Yoongi hanya memajukan bibir bawahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Oh, aku melihatmu." Ucap Jimin.

Bertepatan dengan itu Yoongi melihat mobil Jimin berhenti tak jauh dari halte. Yoongi menurunkan ponselnya dan memperhatikan Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sambil berlari kecil kearah Yoongi. Tangan kanannya memegang payung, dan ditangan kirinya terdapat jaket yang diberikan Yoongi padanya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ketika sampai dihalte, Jimin menurunkan payungnya dan tersenyum hangat pada Yoongi. Tangan kanannya yang bebas menangkup pipi Yoongi dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Sudah berapa lama kau disini? Pipimu dingin, Hyung."

Yoongi menggeleng, tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan Jimin yang berada dipipinya. "Tidak terlalu lama Jim. Sekitar–" Yoongi berfikir sambil memiringkan kepalanya kekiri. "Setengah jam?"

Jimin menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau tidak menelponku? Aku bisa datang lebih awal." Ucap Jimin.

Yoongi memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak ingin mengganggu rapatmu."

Jimin tersenyum. Ia kemudiam mengecup dahi Yoongi dengan sayang, membuat Yoongi menutup matanya tanpa sadar. Ia menikmati degup jantungnya yang berpacu cepat dan rasa panas yang menjalar dikedua pipinya.

Jimin menarik bibirnya dan kembali menatap Yoongi yang sekarang sudah merona parah. Jimin tersenyum lebar, membuat Yoongi mencubit perutnya dengan sebal.

"Aww, sakit sayang!" Ringis Jimin sambil mengelus bekas cubitan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendengus. "Rasakan itu." Ujarnya lalu terkekeh geli.

Teringat sesuatu, Jimin mengangkat tangan kirinya yang memegang jaket berwarna biru-putih. Ketika Yoongi hendak mengambilnya, Jimin menjauhkan tangannya.

"Aku akan memakaikannya untukmu." Ujar Jimin ketika melihat Yoongi lagi-lagi memajukan bibirnya kesal.

Jimin memakaikan jaket itu pada bahu Yoongi. Jaket yang sangat kebesaran bagi tubuh Yoongi yang mungil. Setelah itu Jimin memakaikan kancingnya satu persatu tanpa peduli tangan Yoongi yang belum masuk kelengan jaket itu.

Tangan Jimin berhenti ketika mengancingkan kancing didada Yoongi. Ia menatap Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Lalu tanpa aba-aba ia mencubit tepat didada kanan Yoongi, membuat mata namja sipit itu melebar.

"JIMIN!" Pekiknya. Ingin rasanya Yoongi memukul kepala besar milik kekasihnya itu. Tetapi apa daya, tangannya terkurung didalam jaket Jimin.

Jimin hanya tertawa. Melihat pipi Yoongi yang merah–entah merona, entah marah–membuatnya begitu lucu dimata Jimin. "Hehe maaf Hyung. 'Dia' begitu lucu."

Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia membiarkan Jimin melanjutkan pekerjaan 'Mengancingkan jaket'-nya sampai selesai. Setelah itu Yoongi membuang muka, pipinya begitu merah dan menghangat karena kelakuan Jimin barusan.

Yoongi dapat mendengar tawa yang ditahan dari mulut Jimin. Itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah hingga kepangkal telinga. "Diam Jimin, diam!" Ucapnya geram.

Jimin mengulum senyumnya melihat Yoongi yang tampak sangat kesal. "Jangan marah Hyung. Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Jimin, ia kembali mengulum senyumnya agar tawanya tidak meledak saat itu juga.

Yoongi hanya diam. Sibuk dengan pipinya yang panas dan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Hingga ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari bahunya. Jimin tersenyum hangat padanya. "Ayo kita pulang. Kau bisa melanjutkan marahmu diapartement nanti."

Yoongi kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak menolak saat Jimin membawanya lebih dekat kedekapannya agar mereka muat dipayung Jimin.

Yoongi dibuat melayang dengan bau Jimin yang begitu ia sukai. Begitu maskulin hingga Yoongi tidak sadar ia sudah sangat dekat dengan dada bidang Jimin.

Ketika Yoongi mendongak, ia melihat wajah Jimin yang begitu serius menatap kedepan. Lalu ketika menyadari Yoongi sedang menatapnya, ia menunduk untuk membalas tatapan Yoongi. "Ada apa Hyung?" Tanyanya.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya hingga Yoongi juga menghentikan langkah dan menatap bingung pada Jimin.

Matanya melebar ketika Jimin semakin menurunkan payungnya menutupi kepala mereka dan membungkuk kearah Yoongi. Dekapannya bertambah erat, dan seketika Yoongi merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu melayang dirongga dadanya ketika benda lembut milik Jimin mendarat tepat dibibirnya.

Mereka berciuman.

Saling berpelukan.

Dibawah payung.

Diantara ribuan rintik hujan.

Oh romantis sekali.

Jimin tidak akan sadar jika sekarang Yoongi hampir melayang meninggalkan bumi berkat perlakuan manis yang ia berikan.

Jimin hanya menyesapnya, mengecupinya berkali-kali. Tak ada ciuman panas, hanya ciuman lembut yang tidak menuntut. Tetapi cukup membuat seluruh tubuh Yoongi menghangat. Jimin benar-benar seperti api.

Jimin mengakhiri ciumannya dengan kecupan penutup dibibir Yoongi. Sama dengan Yoongi, wajahnya memanas hingga ketelinga. Ia tersenyum lalu kembali merangkul Yoongi kedalam pelukannya.

Mereka masuk kedalam mobil Jimin tanpa sepatah katapun. Sebelum Jimin menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, ia menatap Yoongi beberapa saat. Ia tersenyum melihat rona merah dipipi Yoongi. "Apa kau masih kedinginan?" Tanya Jimin lalu memutar kunci mobilnya.

"Mmm, tidak." Jawab Yoongi pelan.

Jimin menoleh. "Benarkah?"

Yoongi mengangguk, Jimin mendekat kearahnya hingga Yoongi menahan nafasnya. Ketika jarak wajah Jimin hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya, Jimin tersenyum lebar. Ia meraih sesuatu disamping pinggang Yoongi lalu berbisik, "Kau harus memakai seat belt, sayang."

Lalu setelah terdengar bunyi klik, Jimin kembali duduk tegak dibelakang kemudinya. "Jangan menahan nafasmu."

Dengan begitu Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap kesal kearah Jimin. Yang ditatap hanya terkekeh geli.

Mereka sampai diapartement Yoongi beberapa saat kemudian. Jimin memutuskan untuk menemani Yoongi diapartementnya. Lagipula Jimin sedang malas kembali kekantornya.

Jimin membantu Yoongi memasukkan password apartementnya karena tangan Yoongi masih terkurung dijaket Jimin yang kebesaran. Yoongi memang memberitahu Jimin password apartementnya agar memudahkan Jimin jika berkunjung.

Mereka masuk dengan Jimin yang merangkul tubuh Yoongi yang mungil. Lalu Yoongi mempersilahkan Jimin untuk duduk disofa, sementara ia menghidupkan penghangat ruangan dan membuatkan coklat panas untuk mereka berdua.

Yoongi sudah melepas jaket Jimin ketika ia memasuki dapur tadi. Walaupun ia sudah menyalakan menghangat ruangan, tetap saja Yoongi merasakan dingin akibat bajunya yang terkena percikan air hujan ketika dihalte tadi.

Ia membawa dua cangkir coklat panas menuju sofa yang diduduki Jimin. Ia meletakkan cangkir-cangkir itu dimeja dan mengerjap bingung kearah Jimin. Biasanya Jimin akan menghidupkan televisi jika sedang berkunjung kesini.

"Kau tidak menyalakan televisi?" Tanya Yoongi sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk bersila disofa. Nah.

Jimin tersenyum sambil mengambil coklat panasnya. "Tidak." Ia menyesap coklatnya sedikit. "Ada mitos yang mengatakan jika menghidupkan alat elektronik ketika hujan, petir akan menyambarnya."

Yoongi tertawa. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya. "Aku baru dengar tentang itu."

Jimin mengangkat bahunya. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya kembali kemeja, lalu ikut bersila disofa menghadap kearah Yoongi. "Mau bermain?"

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya. "Main apa?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap lengan bajunya.

Jimin meraih lengan Yoongi dan memperhatikannya. "Ini basah?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Ya, terkena percikan air hujan dihalte tadi." Terangnya.

"Kenapa masih dipakai? Buka bajumu!"

"Shireo! Kenapa aku harus membuka bajuku?!"

Jimin berdecak. "Bajumu basah Hyung. Jika kau tidak membuka bajumu, kau akan masuk angin."

"Lalu aku membiarkanmu melihat tubuhku? Tch. Aku tahu akal licikmu Jimin. Lebih baik aku mengganti bajuku saja!"

Ketika Yoongi bangkit, hendak menuju kamarnya, Jimin memegangi lengan Yoongi dan menariknya untuk kembali duduk. "Baiklah, pakai saja bajumu. Bukankah kita akan bermain?"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia kembali mengambil posisi duduk bersila diatas sofa. "Baiklah kita akan bermain apa?"

"Kertas gunting batu?"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya. "Kertas gunting batu?" Ulangnya. "Tapi–"

"Siapa yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya, menyelidiki raut wajah Jimin. Ia mencium sesuatu yang janggal disini. Seakan-akan Jimin sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dan tentu saja Yoongi akan menolak, jika saja otaknya singkron dengan mulutnya.

"Baiklah." Putus Yoongi. Ia mulutnya setelah itu.

Jimin menyerigai. Jika dalam urusan kertas-gunting-batu, ia adalah rajanya. Keberuntungan selalu dipihaknya, ia sangat yakin jika ia akan selalu menang.

Mereka mulai menyembunyikan kedua tangan mereka dibelakang tubuh masing-masing. Lalu setelah menyanyikan kertas-gunting-batu, tangan kanan Jimin dan Yoongi terulur kehadapan masing-masing.

Yoongi gunting.

Sedangkan Jimin batu.

Jimin menyerigai. Ia bilang juga apa, jika urusan kertas-gunting-batu, dewi fortuna selalu memihaknya. "Kau harus sportif, oke?"

Yoongi merenggut. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku selalu sportif Jimin." Ujarnya. "Cepat katakan keinginanmu."

"Aku ingin–" Jimin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan nada berfikir.

"Ya?"

"Kau–"

"Yaya? Cepat katakan!" Ucap Yoongi tak sabaran."

"Membuka–" setelah ini Yoongi bisa menebak keinginan Jimin. "Bajumu."

Nah.

Yoongi menatap Jimin datar. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menunjukkan wajah memelas. "Oh ayolah! Kau tega membiarkan kekasihmu ini kedinginan?!"

Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda Yoongi. "Kau tak akan pernah kedinginan jika bersamaku, Hyung."

Yoongi kembali merenggut, walau wajahnya kembali merona dan terasa panas. Dengan gerakan malas ia mengangkat ujung kaosnya, ketika perut mulusnya terekspos, Yoongi menurunkan bajunya lagi, membuat Jimin langsung memutar bola matanya.

Yoongi menyerigai. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya kearah Jimin dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. "Tolong aku membukanya~" ia sedikit beraegyo.

Sial.

Senjata makan tuan.

Sekarang wajah Jimin yang memerah hingga kepangkal telinga. Yoongi masih bertingkah menggemaskan, membuat Jimin menelan ludah.

Sekilas, Jimin melihat senyuman mengejek diwajah Yoongi. Jimin mendengus, ia mendekat lalu memegangi ujung kaos Yoongi hingga yang lebih mungil terdiam.

"With my pleasure, babe." Jimin mengangkat kaos Yoongi hingga pakaian itu terlepas dari tubuh mungil Yoongi. Jimin mengerling nakal setelah itu.

Yoongi hanya mendengus. Ia menghadiahi jitakan kecil dikepala Jimin ketika menyadari tatapan Jimin yang tak lepas dari dadanya. Ia merenggut lucu. Dadanya 'kan juga rata. Pikir Yoongi sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan bantalan sofa.

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Ia menyembunyikan kedua tangan dibelakang punggungnya lagi. Yoongi lantas mengikutinya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian..

Jimin menahan tawanya melihat Yoongi yang seperti ingin menangis. Jimin menelanjanginya. Walaupun ia masih mengenakan celana boxer, tetapi tetap saja, Jimin berniat menelanjanginya.

"Aku tidak mau bermain lagi!" Yoongi mengatakannya dengan setengah berteriak. Membuat Jimin yang gemas langsung mencubit pipinya.

Dia tertawa. "Baiklah, tapi kita memainkan satu permainan terakhir." Putus Jimin, Yoongi hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Mereka kembali memainkan kertas-gunting-batu. Dan bisa ditebak siapa yang memenangkannya. Tentu saja sijuara bertahan, Park Jimin. Heh.

Sekarang Yoongi benar-benar menangis. Tidak, lebih tepatnya merengek. Ia bahkan menuduh Jimin mencuranginya.

"Aku tidak curang. Kau saja yang tidak beruntung." Ujar Jimin.

Yoongi masih merenggut. Mendengus sebanyak ia mengumpat. Tak lupa dengan wajah dan tatapan sebalnya yang ditujukan pada Jimin.

Jimin hanya tenang saja. Ia tersenyum melihat raut wajah Yoongi, ia sangat suka menggoda Yoongi. "Bagaimana? Apa kita akan mengakhiri permainan ini dengan permintaan terakhirku. Atau lanjut dan membiarkanmu tetap seperti itu?" Tanya Jimin.

Akhirnya Yoongi mengalah. Lagipula ia sudah kedinginan tanpa baju dan sudah tidak nyaman dengan bantal sofa yang ia jadikan penutup badannya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga sudah kedinginan." Ucapnya sambil mengusap lengan telanjangnya. "Akhiri permainan ini Jim."

Jimin mengulum senyum. Ia mendekat kearah Yoongi hingga yang lebih pendek mengerjap tak mengerti. Jimin lalu berbisik dibelakang telinga Yoongi dengan suaranya yang rendah.

"Aku ingin—" ia mengecup cuping telinga Yoongi hingga namja itu kegelian. "Kita bercinta."

Dan, Jimin benar-benar tidak pernah membiarkan Yoongi kedinginan. Bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

END

[1] Satu lagi FF remake Chanbaek dengan plot sama dan cast berbeda. Maaf jika ada typo.

[2] Aku kurang suka dengan GS. Jadi jika ada yang meminta GS maaf, aku tidak bisa~

[3] Jika ada yang bertanya aku meremake ff siapa, jawabannya ff aku sendiri hehe~


End file.
